Fallen
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Steve, a perp, and a disused warehouse. What could possibly go wrong?


The car barely stopped as Steve took off after their perp, days like this when Danny wanted Steve to drive at least Danny could actually be his backup. Pulling the keys out Danny took off in the same direction cursing as Steve disappeared inside a disused warehouse.

The death trap as Danny nicknamed it creaked and groaned at the abuse of humans running through it. Danny eventually caught up with Steve, his stance was one of frustration. It was like their perp had simply vanished into thin air.

A sudden sprinkle of dust from above them had Steve moving again straight up stairs that should have long ago disappeared into the basement. They screamed and protested, Danny hesitated as several bolts popped clanking into the darkness.

Grateful when he reached the next level, turning he had lost sight of Steve "Damn it Steven" He wanted to call out but he still wasn't sure about the location of their perp. He could vaguely hear the sounds of footsteps.

The next thing Danny realises his being slammed into knocking the gun from his hand causing it to scattered across the floor. Danny managed to get the upperhand swinging a punch gaining himself some ground. The perp scrambled across the floor towards the gun, Danny pounces trying to pull him away.

The perp kicked out sending Danny stumbling. The perp grabs the gun, flipping himself onto his back pointing it wildly at Danny. He pulls himself to his feet laughing at Danny waving the gun in front of him pushing him backwards towards the edge.

Steve's heart started to pound in his chest as he realises he's too far to perform a tackle. "Hey over here" Pretty stupid unthought of move and Steve was sure Danny would rip him a new one for it but it was better than the alternative.

The perp spun at Steve's shout cocking the gun ready to fire but the shot went wide as Danny took the distraction and took the tackle. Another shot hit the rafters above scaring the nesting pigeons, the perp smashed his head back into Danny's nose.

Steve dodge the third shot amazed at Danny for not backing down even with blood racing from what Steve could only presume was a broken nose. Danny felt the old railing pressing into his back even through material the rusty metal sent a cold shiver through his spine.

Danny felt the perp push backwards. Danny heard the railing protest before snapping away from the structure crashing down filling the open area with a deafening echo. Danny's eyes locked onto Steve's as he found himself stepping back onto nothing.  
Steve watched in horror as Danny disappeared from sight. He heard one loud thud as a body smashed into the grated platform of the disused metal stairs that descended into the black pit below. Steve pelted down the stairs not caring that they swayed and moved he was thankful that they still stood because he hoped that it was Danny that had managed to land on them. Relief washed through him as he managed to make out Danny's silhouette below him. If Danny had gone the whole way down he would surely have been killed.  
Steve just hoped that he hadn't hit anything sharp. It seemed to take an eternity to reach his partner, even before he had made it half way he could hear Danny start to cry out in pain. Steve cursed out loud he knew that the fall wouldn't have been kind.

Reaching Danny he placed a hand on his chest stopping him from trying to sit up. His leg was bent at a horrible angle and blood tangled his hair from an unseen gash. Steve thumbed his phone out of his pocket wanting nothing more than to throw the thing as it flashed no signal. He couldn't risk moving Danny; who knew what other injuries that lay unseen.

"Danny I need to go call for help, but I need you to stay very still and awake; do understand me?"

Danny was too tired to argue he didn't want to be alone but he understood what was being asked of him. He watched Steve take off his jacket and lay it over his shoulders, he could promise to not move but not to fall asleep was like a mission impossible.  
He watched Steve carefully start to climb back up the stairs looking back at him worry etched through every facial feature.

Danny hurt like hell all he wanted to do was scream but he knew that was not a good idea so he opted to cry instead, deep filled sobs of pain he didn't care what people said; he hurt. It felt like an eternity since Steve had left, he closed his eyes and let himself float. Something started making an awful racket inflicting more pain.

Steve snapped the phone shut he had contacted Chin explaining their situation and location then left him to do the rest. He wanted to return to Danny sooner than later making a quick pit stop at the car he ran back across the disused building and down the stairs two at a time. His heart missing beats when he found Danny had drifted into unconsciousness.

Steve knelt beside Danny feeling for a pulse taking a deep breath when he felt a stronger than he had hoped for beat. Steve decided that because Danny was out cold he would check him for injuries.  
He moved down to Danny's leg, cutting the material as best as he could with the first aid scissors, he found several bones protruding through the skin luckily they had both missed an artery. Steve packed both of them stabilizing his leg even unconscious Danny moaned in pain. Once he had took care of the leg he started to run his hands up and down Danny's other leg, arms, shoulders, chest and abdomen. The leg appeared to be the only real concern but internally might be a whole other story.

Steve shook out the emergency blanket and laid it over Danny, sitting back he could do nothing else except wait. He had tried to wake Danny but decided that being out cold was far better option than dealing with a broken leg and he guessed a major headache.

It took almost an hour to extract Danny due to position he had fallen in, but Steve didn't care because that awkward position had saved his life. Because after a quick investigation it was revealed that the basement was certain death pit, covered in fallen rumble.

Steve stood in between Kono and Chin watching as Danny was loaded into the waiting helicopter. Thankful they hadn't come across any major complications, however the thing that really concerned Steve was the fact that Danny hadn't regained consciousness.

Climbing into the camaro Steve left the rest of the team to pick up the pieces quite literally. Slapping on the sirens helped him to combat the traffic on the way to the hospital he knew Danny would arrive before him but just being in the same place as his friend would help Steve to relax.

Several hours later and a heap load of coffee Steve stood watching the corridor like a caged animal, Chin and Kono had arrived a few hours after. Confirming what Steve already guessed and now Kono was curled up on one of the hard plastic chairs like a kitten, Chin had his head resting against the wall; eyes closed looking like he was sleeping.

"Family of Williams Daniel?"

Steve stepped forward to meet the doctor leaving Chin to rouse Kono. The doctor looked tired to the bone, wearing the green scrubs didn't help the gunt features but right now he was the least of Steve's worries . The doctor guided them to a more a private area of the room.

"Mr Williams sustained a multitude of injuries but luckily many were superficial requiring little if any attention. However his left leg was badly broken not just in the visible areas but internally too and has required extensive reconstruction work it will require close monitoring to make sure that he doesn't have any unforseen complication, his left shoulder was dislocated but went back easily but again it will require monitoring. Along with a hairline fracture of the skull and bruising of his back I would say that considering how far and how awkward Mr Williams landed his lucky to be alive"

Steve couldn't digest anything at that moment in time, sure Danny was alive but he sure as hell didn't sound lucky, a choked sob pulled him back to reality thanking the doctor he turned his attention to the rest of the team. Kono looked as white as a ghost and ready to throw up, Chin was rubbing circles on her back his eyes held a mixture of fear and worry.

Steve couldn't believe how fucked up the day had become. How on earth was he going to explain this to Grace.

Another hour passed before they were allowed through to see Danny. What shocked Steve was the tube helping Danny breath the doctor hadn't mentioned it, he turned giving the nurse a confused look.

"His lungs were bruised from the impact, he will need the tube for a day or two until we are certain that he can breath more comfortably on his own"

Steve nodded and walked towards the bed, Danny looked like he had been 10 rounds with a boxer. Sighing he was just glad that Danny was still alive in future he was going to follow his instincts and throw in a grenade the next time a perp runs into a disused building.

Two long days followed until the medical staff were satisfied enough to take Danny off the ventilator and reduce the sedation, they informed the team that it could be another 48 hours before Danny actually woke. On the up side his leg was showing good signs of healing probably without infection or complication.

Steve pulled out his reports and started to fill them in not wanting them to build up. He knew Danny was going to need help for sometime to come and Steve didn't want things to get in the way. The ward was eerie the only other sounds apart from the humming of the machines was the bustle of the nurses and doctors and the odd visitor.

A groan from the bed startled Steve it had only been five hours since the doctor had removed the ventilator, dropping the reports on the bedside table he stood watching for movement.

Danny felt strange; numb and floaty. His brain failed to recoil anything at first he thought that he had ended up at Steve's again and the beer had flowed freely. But as he tried to move that thought was quickly dissolved. He could hear a muffled voice which he kind of recognized but it was mixed with the floaty feeling.

Steve saw Danny move his fingers worrying the sheets but that caused him to grimace and moan, softly Steve spoke to him trying to reassure him but he wasn't sure if it was getting through.

That was it Danny was pissed that he couldn't remember where he was. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make his eyelids work they refused, so instead he gave into the floaty feeling and drifted back into the calm darkness.

Steve watched Danny relax, his fingers becoming slack. Resigning back to his chair he didn't pick up the reports again instead he studied his best friend. His body was a multitude of colourful bruises. Rubbing his hands over his face, he swore that Danny used to be cat in his previous life, shame he didn't keep the landing on his feet part though.

It was early in the next morning when Danny finally managed to snap out of the deep sleep, at first Steve was concerned about possible brain damage. Danny simply laid there staring at the ceiling. Steve stooped over his face, gaining a lopsided smile.

"Hate you"

Steve chuckled at the raspy response. It relieved all the stress of the past week, Steve reached up for the assistance button.

"Love you too Danno" 


End file.
